Love Hate Relationship
by Alice Strife
Summary: One-shot. Wendy and Doranbolt love each other very much, they also hate each other very much though. Rated M for Mature.


_It's been a while since my last Mendy_

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I'M AN ASSHOLE, I'M AN ASSHOLE?!"

"YES! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! YOU ARE... AN ASSHOLE!"

"There they go again." Natsu muttered dipping his fry in some ketchup.

"You notice how no one looks when they're arguing anymore?" Lucy asks.

"That's because it's become like a rerun of a bad sitcom." Erza answered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU GOT FUCK YOURSELF DORANBOLT?!"

"MAYBE I WILL! WHAT DO YOU I NEED YOU FOR IF I CAN DO IT MYSELF?!"

Wendy screamed loudly in frustration and started walking away, can't even standing to be near him.

"There she goes."

Doranbolt glared and started following after her, feeling that she won the better half of their argument.

"And there he goes after. $20 bucks that they make up before the next period." Natsu said.

Gray snorted, "$20 that they make up in ten minutes before lunch even ends."

Doranbolt followed after Wendy down the halls of their school and reached for her hand, tugging her aside. Wendy struggled and started hitting at his chest and kicking his legs

"No! No! Let me go you asshole! Stop it!" She screamed.

Doranbolt was able to drag her into an empty classroom before slamming her up against the door, crashing his lips on hers. Wendy growled and bit his tongue, wanting to make it bleed.

"Shit Wendy!" He yelled.

"No! I'm serious this time! We're through! I'm done!" She yelled at his face.

"I feel the same way!" He yelled back before kissing her again.

Wendy tried to fight him off, their kiss was filled with too much passion though. She slowly succumbed to his kisses and bit down on his lip, prying his mouth open. The two of them had a raging tongue battle while Doranbolt fiddled to pull down his pants. He pushed his girlfriend up against the wall and grabbed ahold of her hands, holding them down as he entered her. Wendy moaned and leaned her head back, trying to wrap her legs around him.

"Don't run." Doranbolt warned as he released her hands.

They immediately wrapped around his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist as he started screwing her against the wall. Once wasn't enough, Wendy wanted more, much more. It was raw and animalistic, she bit down onto his shoulder every time she climaxed while Mest just grunted. The bell rang and the two of them cursed, finishing up their last round before he had to take himself out of her. He bent down on his knees though and cleaned her up, licking the lingering juices off her thighs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." Doranbolt said standing back up.

"I'm the one who came to school without underwear on and flashed Natsu, I wanted to flash you." She pouted.

Doranbolt chuckled as he pulled up his pants and fixed his belt, "you still can now."

She grinned and spun around a bit, her skirt flying up before falling back down. Doranbolt laughed and pulled her into his arms, resting his head against hers.

"Let's never fight again." He mumbled taking in her scent.

"Agreed." Wendy nodded leaning her head into his chest.

* * *

Wendy felt something on her thigh in chemistry class as she stared out the window. She peeked beside her and saw her boyfriend balancing a pencil on his nose, seeming to be paying attention to the teacher while his mind was on something else completely different. He raised his hand higher under her skirt.

"Stop." Wendy whispered.

Doranbolt ignored her as he inserted a finger, then another right after. Wendy went still and clenched, biting down on her lips. Doranbolt grabbed his pencil with his hand while the other started pumping in and out of her. Wendy groaned in frustration lightly and reached for his hand, when he saw her try though Doranbolt started picking up the pace making her shiver. Wendy's eyes turned watery as she placed her forehead on her desk, looking over to stare at her boyfriend.

"Please, stop it." She moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Doranbolt said inserting a third finger.

Wendy was a goner, before she came though she screamed out loud in fear. She was a screamer, she couldn't climax without letting the whole neighborhood know about it first. The whole class looked to the back of the class at her and Doranbolt covered his mouth as he pulled his fingers out.

"Sorry everyone," she panted, "I saw a spider and it gave me a heart attack." She said touching her heart.

The class started laughing and her teacher glared, "detention after school Ms. Marvel."

Wendy placed her head back on her desk while Mest looked smug, licking his fingers.

"If you were wearing underwear this wouldn't have happened." He told her.

Wendy kicked his chair, but Doranbolt held onto the desk and balanced himself out. She tasted like victory.

* * *

Doranbolt's phone ran loudly in class... he was dead. Before he even tried to turn the volume off, would it should have been already, his teacher turned around and called out his name.

"Doranbolt! This call must be important if it's interrupting our class!"

"It's not sir, I'm sorry. I'm sure I had it off!" Doranbolt said taking his phone out.

"No, it must be important. Go ahead and answer it, let the class and I hear what's so important that we have to stop our lesson."

Doranbolt gulped and stared at the caller ID, "I'd rather not."

"Do it or fail."

Doranbolt answered the call and placed it on speaker, "Wendy I'm kind of in class right now and-"

"AW LITTLE DORAN! MY LITTLE SMOOKEMS, MY LITTLE TEDDY, WEDDY, BED WETTER WEDDY BEAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Wendy screamed at the top of her voice in a baby voice.

The class started snickering and Doranbolt glared at his phone, "I'm in class-"

"I MISSED YOU SMOOKY WOOKY! COME SEE ME, I GOT THE GOODS THAT'LL MAKE THAT TEENY WIINY WENIER OF YOURS SPRING RIGHT UP!"

The laughter got louder. Doranbolt's face started turning red in embarrasement.

"I'm hanging up now."

"ALRIGHT DORRY WORRY! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST, I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE WENDY, WARRY, CUDDLY, SMUDDLY, SMOOKEMS, PINKIE PIE, BUDABUDABUDA CUTEY BEAR, WHAT WOULD MY SAD EXISTANCE OF A LIFE BE WITHOUT MY BOOTY BABY WENS!"

Doranbolt took a deep breath, stared at his fellow students, stared at his teacher and knew he wasn't about to get away with just hanging up.

"I love you my little wendy, warry, cuddly, smuddly, smookems, pinkie pie, budabudabuda cutey bear, what would my sad existence of a life be without my booty baby wens." He said in a very monotone voice.

THe class now erupted in laughter, his teacher included, and Wendy smirked over the phone.

"Bye Doranbolt, love you." She said hanging up.

"Turn off you phone now Doranbolt and pay attention in clas... Dorry Worry." His teacher snickered.

Doranbolt broke his phone in half.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT WENDY?!"

"I don't know what your-"

"DON'T EVEN START THAT SHIT!"

"FINE! IT WAS PAYBACK FOR WHAT HAPPENED DURING 4TH!"

"WHA- YOU! ALL YOU DID WAS SCREAM! I HAD TO REPEAT ALL OF THAT IN FRONT OF MY WHOLE CLASS!"

"YOU MADE ME CLIMAX IN CLASS YOU BITCH ASS! MINE IN 10 TIMES WORSE!"

Doranbolt snorted, "BIG DEAL! I HAD TO REPEAT BUDABUDABUDA, WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS!"

Wendy smirked and started laughing; Doranbolt yelled in frustration and started dragging her out of their detention class. The teacher sighed in relief, staking his papers together.

"Lock the doors students, we don't those two returning."

He dragged her to the boy's bathroom, Wendy tugged and squealing the whole time over. He kicked opened the door and yelled at everyone who was in there to polietely get the FUCK out. As the few boys who were in there scrambled out the door, Doranbolt dragged Wendy in a stall.

"At least use the big one you idiot!" Wendy screamed.

Doranbolt ignored her as he lifted her up and slammed her against the door, closing the door and trying to lock it. He shut her up by slamming their lips together and quickly undid the belt on his pants. Wendy bit his lips so hard it drew blood and Doranbolt cursed before slamming himself into her. Wendy screamed in both pain and pleasure and bit onto his shoulder hard as she continued to plow into her.

"I hate you, I hate you." She cried, her cries turning into moans soon.

Doranbolt just chuckled as he lost himself in her, kissing the side of her neck gently, trailing up to her cheeks and then lips. After she climaxed Wendy lost all her hate and wrapped her legs around him, kissing her bleeding lips.

"Don't stop." She moaned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Any boy who was about to wall into the bathroom, immediately stopped after hearing the moans. They knew better and turned right away, knowing full well if it was Doranbolt's couple (which most of the time it was) that he'd beat them so badly they'd end up in the hospital or worse, dead. Minutes later Wendy and Doranbolt walked out of the bathroom together, hugging each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"I don't like it when we fight." Wendy smiled at him.

"Yeah, let's try to not do it again."

* * *

"Doranbolt, I swear to God that if you don't come with me tonight we're done. Seriously. That's it. Screw you."

"Wendy, fuck you." Doranbolt told him simply.

"Fuck me... fuck me?!" Wendy screamed in frustration.

She got up off his bed and grunted loudly, trying her hair up before reaching for a shoe on the floor.

"Fine! This will be the last time you fuck me, you little fucker!" Wendy yelled slapping him with his own shoe.

"Ow! Wendy!" He screamed.

Wendy hoped on top of him and started smacking his head several times. Doranbolt yelled and tried to defend, finally flipping her over but misjudge how big his bed was. The two of them went flying off the bed and Wendy groaned in pain while Doranbolt swiped the shoe away.

"You're fucking crazy." He told her.

Wendy glared and pushed him off of her, jumping back on top of him. She moved on her knees and pulled his boxers down, wrapping her mouth around his shaft. Doranbolt shivered and moaned, pushing himself up and into her. Wendy licked her tongue around him, lightly biting as she started moving up and down. Just before he came, just before he got his sweet escape, Wendy pulled away and smirked at him.

Doranbolt's eyes widened as he looked up and Wendy stuck her tongue out at him before standing up.

"Wendy?" He asked as she started getting dressed.

"Don't talk to me, asshole." She said.

"No, no, no, Wendy! Screw that, you're going to finish this!" He said getting back up.

Wendy lifted up her foot and kicked him back down, placing a foot on his chest. She stared cruelly at him and frowned.

"Are you going to go to dinner tonight?"

"Fuck that."

"Well then I think you'll have to fuck off by yourself. See yeah." Wendy said leaving the room.

Doranbolt yelled in frustration while Wendy giggled as she walked downstairs, licking her lips lightly. It was a strange feeling realizing that they were finally over, she wasn't that sad about it though. Actually, it felt like a weights been taking off of her. A 165 pound weight with amazing hair to be more specific.

* * *

"Wendy! I thought you said Doranbolt couldn't make it?!"

Wendy looked up from her dinner to see what her mother was talking about. Her mouth dropped open, her rice spilling out of her mouth when she saw Doranbolt, well dressed, walking into the room next to her mother with a plastic smile on his face.

"He told me he couldn't." Wendy said simply.

"My plans failed on me, not that anything was more important than finally meeting Mr. and Mrs. Marvel." Doranbolt said.

He was so fake, it made Wendy sick. What was he even doing here? They had broken up! And it was all his fault! Since HE didn't lock the door, her parents walked in on them and finally met her boyfriend. All they wanted was to meet him, since Doranbolt quickly ran off when they came in, and he had been a fucking asshole! Wendy kicked his legs underneath the table, he didn't seem to mind. Overall it was a great dinner, he acted like perfect boyfriend material... only if he was still her boyfriend.

"It was so nice to meet you Doranbolt." Her Mother said with a bright voice.

"You too as well Mrs. Marvel. I can see where she gets her good looks."

Wendy rolled her eyes while her Mother started laughing. One thing led to another and her parents had insisted he'd stay for a midnight movie. Wendy hated her parents. So much. Worse things happened, they were out of popcorn. Her mother insisted Doranbolt and her should get some so that's how she ended up in his car with him after they were broken up. He drove a block or two forward then parked his car.

"I hate you so fucking much right now, you have no idea."

"Like I really wasn't about to come to this bullshit Wendy." He said taking his seatbelt off.

Wendy rolled his eyes, but looked back as he unbuckled her seatbelt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he moved to her chair.

"We're having make-up sex of course." He grinned at her.

"No! We broke up you-"

"Asshole, yadda, yadda, yadda. I love you Wendy, if you can say you don't love me back then I'll leave you."

"I don't love you." She spat.

Doranbolt hummed, "alright. I believe you're bullshitting though, so I'm going to check if your body feels the same way."

"What?!" Wendy screeched as he started pushing her chair up.

"Five minutes, if you don't cum you don't love me. Time starts when I taste you." He said pulling her underwear down.

Wendy pulled her skirt down, Doranbolt tickled her sides though and lifted it back up, licking her long and quick. Wendy shivered and bit her bottom lip, focusing on the trees outside. Not on her boyfriend, NOT her boyfriend, turning her on. She squeezed her legs tight, he just bit her thighs making her open them even wider. A few licks, a few slurps, a spin of his tongue before he hit that certain spot before she came.

Didn't even last two minutes.

"I'm sorry." Doranbolt said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry we fight, I'm sorry we argue. I'm crazy in love with you though, crazy in love."

Wendy sniffed and looked at him, a pout on her lips. Doranbolt smiled lightly and leaned up, kissing her gently.

"I'm an asshole, forgive me?"

Wendy pouted even more, "I want ice cream and popcorn."

Doranbolt started chuckling, "your wish is my command. Do me a favor though, can you still help me with my big problem?"

Wendy giggled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"When I tell you I didn't cheat on you, I mean it when I said I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT ON YOUR ASS!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS ROMEO DOING OVER YOUR HOUSE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING? HUH?!"

"I told you, we had an assignment for class due and he came over to work on it with me. It started raining so I let him stay over since I have a heart. SO FUCK YOU FOR NOT BELIEVING ME!"

"Well EXCUSE ME since I CAME OVER MY GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE and found this little fucker IN HIS UNDERWEAR!"

"DOWNSTAIRS!"

Students walking passed the fight ignored while friends of the fighters watched from a distance with heads shaking.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN FINE! I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS, BUT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOUR ASS THEN FINE!" Wendy yelled done.

She walked passed him, shoving him as she left, and towards her friends to talk shit about Doranbolt behind her back. Dornabolt was so mad, so pissed, he couldn't lose the argument.

"HEY WENDY!" HE yelled.

"WHAT?!" She screamed back turning around.

Doranbolt grabbed the closest girl to him and smashed their lips together, kissing her senselessly right in from of her.

"Doesn't feel so great, huh?!" He asked.

His plan backfired. Wendy stared wide eyed, tears coming to her eyes and she turned and ran away. Doranbolt rolled his eyes and dropped the starstuck girl, jogging after his girlfriend.

"Oh my God, I think they're really done now." Lucy gasped.

"No... Noo... you think?" Natsu asked.

"I hope not, they really do love each other though they try to kill each other." Erza said.

"WENDY!" Doranbolt yelled grabbing her.

Her screamed were loud as he dragged her into a room, trying to kiss her. Wendy slapped him across the face though and glared.

"No Doranbolt! You took that too far!" She yelled.

"We always take our game too far, that's why we love each other." He said.

"No! NO! I don't want this anymore! I don't want this relationship with you, I don't want this fucking game!"

Doranbolt took a step back, "What are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me you asshole! Leave me alone! This is, this is, this isn't normal." Wendy whispered.

Doranbolt simply stared.

"I want a boyfriend that I love, that loves me, that doesn't start arguments for no reasons, that doesn't have angry sex with me, I want the opposite of this relationship I don't know how we got." Wendy told him.

"We work though, we make sense. Since when have you started feeling this way?"

Wendy sniffed and looked up, "since now. Goodbye Doranbolt, I really mean it this time. Just, stay away from me. We're through."

Doranbolt watched her left, paralyzed. Wendy couldn't stop crying, even when she made it to class. This was real, she had actually done it. No more Doranbolt, no more Doranbolt, memories passed through her eyes and she tightly shut them close.

No more Doranbolt.

No more Wendy.

* * *

She didn't see him for a week, when she finally did he came to her with a bouquet of roses. She slapped them out of his hands and walked the other way, ignoring him.

"Wendy." Doranbolt said trampling over the flowers.

"Please leave me alone." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I'll change, we'll change together. Just come back."

"We've promised each other this for years Doranbolt, this time isn't going to be any different."

"It is, because I don't want to lose you Wendy. I love you."

Wendy stared at him in the eyes before walking away again. Doranbolt followed her like a love sick puppy and continued to do so for a month. It was like when they had first met all over again. She ignored him because he was a pretty boy and arrogant, he helped her with the smallest of things though and held the door open. He started from the beginning, doing those small little things. He didn't pressure her or anything, didn't say anything she didn't want to hear. Wendy slowly forgave him, forgave everything, and acted like this was their first meeting all over again.

They went on dates, the farthest ever happening was hand holding. He loved her, she loved him as well, but both of them were hurt. Things were mended though and slowly, very slowly, were fixed. One day he finally kissed her, and Wendy let it happen.

"I'm scared Doranbolt." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be like before, I love you so much though. You're my everything."

"There's nothing to worry about, things won't be the same. I promise."

Wendy nodded and leaned into him, closing her eyes. She believed him, when their first argument happened though...

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Doranbolt yelled.

Wendy growled in frustration, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL STRUNG UP ABOUT ROMEO! HE'S A FRIEND! FRIEND!"

Doranbolt opened his mouth to yell right back at her, but he closed it. He closed it, took a deep breath, and growled.

"I'll call you later." He said turning around.

Wendy opened her mouth and blinked, "What?!"

"I'll call you later!" He said walking off.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends, they were all confused as well though. He did call her later, apologizing on his actions. Wendy laughed, not believing it. Doranbolt blushed and was glad she couldn't see it.

"I told you things would be different."

Wendy smiled gently into the phone, "Yeah you did... Doranbolt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling a little lonely right now, my parents went to visit my grandparents. I have the house all to myself and-"

"I'm pulling up into your drivethrough right now." Doranbolt said.

Wendy laughed and waited the short five minutes before he arrived at her doorstep.

"Are you sure?" He asked, already kissing her.

"Yeah, I think I've punished up both long enough."

Doranbolt grinned as he lifted her up, "I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Doranbolt."


End file.
